


Sears

by jasmasson



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not very easy to get your hands on pornography when you’re a home-schooled pastor’s son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sears

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://ashavahishta.livejournal.com/profile)[**ashavahishta**](http://ashavahishta.livejournal.com/) ’s prompt at [](http://community.livejournal.com/boyfriends_fic/profile)[**boyfriends_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/boyfriends_fic/) and day one of [](http://community.livejournal.com/mini_nanowrimo/profile)[**mini_nanowrimo**](http://community.livejournal.com/mini_nanowrimo/).

***

It hadn’t exactly been easy to get your hands on any pornography growing up in the Jonas household.

They’d usually lived in pretty small communities and Joe would’ve rather _died_ than had anyone report back to Pastor Jonas that one of his sons had been buying girlie magazines.

They’d had the internet, sure, but with the strictest child controls available, and the only computer they’d owned had been in his father’s office; not an atmosphere conducive to beating off in _any way_ , what with the risk of discovery and particularly not with a picture of Jesus on the wall staring you down. Joe was pretty sure showing Jesus your dick was a fast ticket to hell.

Kevin had the easiest time of course, because he’d been in school longest and had been able to snicker with his friends over their fathers’ _Playboys_ and _Penthouses_. But if Kevin Jonas Senior had ever had a stash of porno magazines, he’d hidden it a lot better than Vincent Cole’s dad apparently had, so there was never any to be found in the Jonas household and Kevin in no way had the nerve to bring pornography back into the house.

Joe had snickered with his friends over girls, too, although he’d been a bit young, but Nick was the one who’d got a truly raw deal on this as he’d been _waaaay_ too young when he’d stopped going to school; still at an age when girls were frightening creatures, generally high-pitched and mysterious and riddled with terrifying cooties.

Joe had never been as well-chaperoned as Nick, and that had only got worse following the diabetes diagnosis so he’d been able to talk to, and even get to _second base_ with a girl so, at 16, he considered himself a bit of an expert on the opposite sex and that it was his duty to educate his baby brother in the ways of love. Or at least jacking off. Joe was an awesome big brother.

Alas, in terms of educational material, though, he was sorely lacking due to the difficulties in acquiring porn and the best he could do was fall back on that staple of childhood that had been helping young boys out for years; the underwear section of the Sears catalog.

***

Joe waited for the next opportunity. He and Nick shared a room and so there was inevitably instances of beating off overheard and Joe listened keenly for the tell-tale and familiar rustle of sheets that meant Nicky was jerking off.

It was pretty late and Joe had been keeping deliberately still in bed for the last two nights to let Nick think he’d fallen asleep before he was, because Nick would certainly wait until he thought Joe was asleep.

He was nearly really drifting off when the small but distinctive noise came from Nick’s bed.

Joe cracked an eye open and could see Nick had pushed his boxers and sheets down past his knees because it was summer and a really hot day. He looked like he was almost glowing in the soft light from the window, with a thin sheen on his skin from the heat of the night.

Joe watched for a few moments, waiting for Nick to get properly into it, watching the slide of his fist over his dick, already hard and leaking, before he turned quickly and flicked on the bedside lamp.

Nick gasped, now exposed by the light, and scrambled to pull the sheets back over him, and when he looked over at Joe he was blushing furiously.

“Joe!” he met Joe’s eyes with confusion. It was an unspoken rule of brotherhood to at least _pretend_ to be asleep. “What are you _doing_?”

Joe scooped up the Sears catalog from where he’d left it under his pillow and got up to walk over to Nick’s bed.

Nick watched him with huge eyes, and his sheets pulled up almost comically high to his neck. His face was flushed with embarrassment and residual arousal.

“I thought you might like this,” Joe sat down on Nick’s bed and opened the catalog to the underwear pages. If fell open naturally to those pages with the models in the skimpiest of lacy underwear that Joe liked the most.

Nick looked down at them and then uncertainly back up at Joe.

“Couldn’t get any porn,” Joe shrugged apologetically. “And some of these girls are pretty sweet.”

Nick licked his lips and looked down again, eyes dark.

It wasn’t like Nick hadn’t seen this much female flesh before. He was innocent, sure, and young, but he’d been the beach at least, where some bikinis were a lot skimpier than this underwear, but that was different.

In the dark of the bedroom, looking at them with _intent_ was different. Very different. Nick’s fingers reached out to trail over the picture of tanned skin and scarlet lace and Joe shivered bizarrely, as if those fingers had trailed over his skin.

“Yeah?” Nick asked, still looking slightly uncertain, but his eyes were dark and his full lips open on a pant.

“Yeah,” Joe said, aiming for older brother experience and certainty, but it came out surprisingly breathy.

Joe tugged the sheets down and after a moment Nick relaxed his grip, letting him.

Nick’s boxers were still down around his ankles, his skin looked just as amazing – smooth and golden – close up and his dick… his dick was still hard.

Joe clenched his fingers to keep from touching.

“Go on,” he said, and he knew he sounded eager, but couldn’t care when Nick reached down and took his small, hard dick in his hand.

Nick was looking at the catalog, eyes wide, but Joe – Joe was just looking at Nick fisting his cock.

Joe pulled his own cock out of his boxers. This was OK. People did this – guys, they did this, looked at porn together, this was nothing.

But when Nick gasped and Joe looked to see him staring, open-mouthed at Joe’s cock, fisting his dick harder, it really didn’t feel like nothing.

Joe reached out without thinking and took Nick’s dick in his hand, closing his fist over Nick’s. Their hands tangled together and Joe groaned at the feel of Nick’s smooth, hot, soft skin.

“Joe!” Nick said, sounding shocked, and then Nick was coming over their hands.

Nick stared at Joe, eyes dazed and mouth pink and open and Joe leaned in and kissed him. Nick’s mouth was soft and shocked, sweet and open, and Joe had kissed girls before, but he was completely undone by his baby brother, and coming hard.

Nick grinned sleepily up at Joe as Joe pulled back. Nick’s eyes were already closing, and he looked so _young_.

Joe tried for nonchalance, “So that’s how you do it,” he said, and Nick snickered.

  
“I know how to _do it_ , Joe,” he said, flushing a little, but rolling his eyes and pouting, and looking so like Joe’s independent, competitive little brother, Joe could almost forget what he felt like when he came.

“You can keep this,” Joe said, getting off Nick’s bed.

He put the catalog, which he was pretty sure neither of them had more than glanced at, in Nick’s bedside drawer and went back to bed.

Nick’s breathing evened out almost immediately into sleep, but Joe lay awake for a long time.

***

They never talked about it, or did it again.

They grew up, and became successful and rich and got access to shiny new technology that provided limitless access to a really quite staggering array of pornography on the internet, but Joe knew that Nick still kept that catalog, even years after.

He even knew which picture was Nick’s favorite. Mostly because he’d sneaked the catalog back once or twice himself and noticed which page it naturally opened on now, which page was most worn. He’d jerked off to that page, too.

And because he’d, just once or twice, watched Nick late at night, in the dim light of the bedroom lamp through heavy-lidded eyes.

***

It was kind of awesome to be so famous at only twenty. He needed to go shopping and so they opened the mall for him early.

He’d really had no intention of going into Sears at all, but he’d seen the new PlayStation game Frankie had been wanting in the window, and so he’d gone in with Big Rob to pick it up.

When he’d gone to pay he’d seen it.

It wasn’t _exactly_ the same. Styles had changed, of course, but it was nearly, so very nearly, the same as Nick’s favorite model had worn in that old catalog. The same rich, dark purple satin, the same shape panties. Joe knew nothing at all about different types of women’s underwear – other then thong or not-thong like any man – but these were almost demure, covering the ass, although they sat low on the hip, and were edged with delicate looking lace.

“Hold on,” he said to Rob and the clerk and went over to the rack. A matching bra was there, too, plunging and lacy and Joe ran his fingers over the satin, feeling himself get a little hard, right there, in the middle of Sears department store.

He grinned, and rifled through the bra and panties picking up one of each. If they still made him a little hard, maybe Nick would appreciate them again, too.

***

He’d had them gift wrapped, but as he waited for Nick to come back to the motel room they were sharing that night, he picked at the wrapping.

Maybe. Maybe he could wear them? It would be funnier, right?

Yeah.

He ripped his clothes off hastily and opened the package. He ran his hands over them for a few moments, feeling the satin and lace before stepping into the panties.

They fit.

Joe didn’t even really know if he’d done that on purpose or not, but he’d managed to pick up a size that fit him pretty well, and although his stiffening dick was starting to push against the satin, they fit pretty comfortably.

He pulled on the bra, doing it up carefully. Camilla and Taylor had both let him take off their bras, so he wasn’t a complete amateur, but it was still a little weird from this side.

The bra fit pretty well, too. Around the back at least, but obviously not around the cup, even though he’d (OK, yes, intentionally) picked the smallest cup size he could see.

He frowned down at himself, twisting his hips. He thought the panties looked. Well, looked pretty hot actually, tight and smooth, trapping his dick – his _hard_ dick – inside snugly.

But the bra. Gaping a little away from his chest. He licked his lips. Maybe that looked ridiculous? He didn’t know. Maybe it would look better with some tissue stuffed in it, or something?

Joe went into the bathroom and picked up some tissues, considering. He looked at himself in the full-length bathroom mirror. He looked absolutely nothing like the model who’d worn them in the catalog, Nick’s favorite, that was for sure.

She’d had dark hair and dark eyes and had looked – Joe could remember so clearly – demure and chaste, peeking out from under a soft fall of dark hair. He thought that shyness, fake though it had obviously been, had been what had drawn Nick back to that picture again and again.

She hadn’t been ever so busty, but curvy of course, and Joe was flat muscle and sharp bone. She’d had smooth, mocha-colored skin and Joe was pale and hairy.

He fingered his razor thoughtfully, wondering just how committed he was to this thing, when he heard the door open to the hotel room.

Joe froze.

He could hear someone moving about out there, and no talking, so it was probably Nick, and he was probably on his own.

“Nick?” he called. “That you?”

“Yeah.”

Joe listened to the movement and rustling of sheets. Nick was probably going to bed. They’d been up early today, and they’d be up early tomorrow, and they often took advantage of the nights with no show to get an early night.

Joe took a breath. He wasn’t actually trapped in here in ladies’ underwear. His clothes were outside, sure, but he could just wrap himself in a towel, hell, go out there naked – he’d done it before – and Nick would think nothing of it.

Joe put the razor and tissues down, and took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door.

Nick was, as Joe had expected, on the bed in his grungy sleep shorts and t-shirt, making Joe feel slightly more ridiculous in his silky lingerie.

He waited, and after a few moments Nick glanced up from his notebook and did an actual, comedic double take.

Nick stared, open mouthed, for long moment and Joe resisted the urge to fidget.

“Joe, what. What are you doing?”

Joe shrugged. He wanted to say it was a joke, but his dick was still hard in his little, satin panties, and that made it difficult to suggest he was kidding.

“You liked these ones, right?” he said instead, and he was kind of proud at how nonchalant he sounded. “I saw them at Sears today, and got them for you. You can give them to your next girlfriend, maybe.”

Nick was still staring.

“And you tried them on?”

Joe shrugged again and turned around, letting Nick see them from all angles.

“So you didn’t have to wait until you had a girlfriend to see them on,” he improvised.

Nick’s eyes flicked up to Joe’s, hot and dark, and then back down to Joe’s panties.

“Right,” Nick said, raising an eyebrow disbelievingly.

And, God, Nick was so different now from the accepting boy he’d touched those years ago.

Joe wanted to say how he hadn’t really been thinking, how he’d just seen something he knew Nick would like and wanted to get it for him, but the words died in his mouth as Nick spoke.

“Come here.”

Joe hadn’t really thought beyond letting Nick see him – he’d been thinking about prancing and posing if Nick laughed – but hadn’t really let himself think about what he’d do it Nick _didn’t_ laugh. And Nick wasn’t laughing.

Joe walked over to where Nick sat on the bed.

Nick reached out and ran a hand over Joe’s satin clad hip.

Joe’s dick – half-hard in his panties already – got fully hard in a hurry. Joe was too big, really, for the panties, and he shifted uncomfortably.

Nick smirked. “You’ve made your panties wet, Joe,” he said, and rubbed his thumb over the wet spot Joe had made on the satin. “Wet for me?” he asked, and Joe nodded dumbly.

Nick smiled, a real smile now, and Joe felt something in his chest loosen even as his dick hardened even more.

Nick slid off the bed, onto his knees. Joe gasped in surprise. Nick’s hands slid smoothly around the satin on his hips to cup his ass and pull his hips forward.

Nick’s mouth pressed against Joe’s satin clad dick.

 _There was just a thin layer of satin between Joe’s cock and Nick’s lips._ Joe felt light headed.

Joe started down as Nick mouthed soft, wet and hot, against Joe’s panties. Nick’s full lips looked unfeasibly pink against the dark purple satin.

Joe came inside his panties.

Nick made a surprised noise, but he was still smiling. Joe tugged him up, helpless to that smile, and kissed him. He tasted like he had four years ago – hot and sweet – plump lips soft, but he kissed back, practiced now and Joe was better too.

Nick pulled him onto the bed and settled between his legs, rubbing his hips down against Joe’s groin.

Joe made an embarrassing noise as Nick’s hard dick pressed against his spent and sensitive pantie covered cock.

Joe reached down and pulled at Nick’s boxers.

“Let me…” he said.

“No, I need,” Nick panted against Joe’s mouth. “I’m close.” Nick rutted against Joe, kissing him, and biting his lips.

“Will you wear them again?” Nick asked. He kissed down Joe’s cheek as Joe nodded.

Nick moved his mouth to Joe’s ear.

“I want you to wear them with a skirt,” Nick said.

“Yeah,” Joe breathed.

“A skirt I can push up,” Nick continued. “I want to bend you over a table, push your skirt up, pull these panties down and _fuck_ you. Will you let me?” Nick’s hips rolled against Joe’s as he came, rutting against Joe.

Nick collapsed over him, kissing him.

Nick pulled back after a moment and laughed, looking down at Joe. “I figured we’d be able to last longer when we did it again. Never mind.”

“Next time.”

***

If you'd like to comment - and if you do you have my eternal gratitude - please feel free to comment here or on [this fic at livejournal where it was originally posted ](http://jasmasson.livejournal.com/122596.html) as you prefer.


End file.
